


First Kiss

by tooberjoober



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad didn't mean to do it...it just sort of happened. It's not like he's...oh wait he can't really say that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd try to make some excuse, but I really don't have one. I was thinking about how inaccurate High School Musical and then I was like 'there's only really one character that could be gay. that's not how theater works!' and then I thought about Chad and then I read some really good fics and then I wrote this. I'm sorry

Ryan could appreciate baseball. Most of the players on the high school teams weren't unattractive and the tight pants were certainly a nice addition. Besides the aesthetics he enjoyed the rhythm that it seemed to have. The connection that seemed to form between the teammates and even between the two different teams. It wasn't entirely unlike a dance. He had played his share of baseball before, he was a champion when he was younger and he enjoyed it.

Nevertheless he was still surprised when Chad Danforth challenged him to a game. Surely he thought this would be an easy win. No one would expect the flamboyant theater kid to be any good at any sports. But Ryan simply smirked and agreed to play.

He had played his fair share of baseball games. Even quite a few after he realized he was interested in boys, but he didn't feel like he had ever felt this much sexual tension on the field. Someone had to be eye fucking right now. He glanced away as his gaze met Chad's…wait a second. Wait a fucking second. Was Chad Danforth checking him out?

* * *

 

Chad felt an odd sort of rivalry towards Ryan. Even though the theater kids and the jocks were supposedly buddy buddy now, there was still something about him that Chad didn't like. He didn't really have anything against the guy, just a nice friendly rivalry. He thought dancing was hard, just wait until he tried playing baseball.

Batter up, pretty boy. Chad stared at Ryan as he came up to plate. Ryan adjusted his hat and prepared to swing in the same confident, but not cocky way he seemed to do everything, like he knew he was good, but didn't think he was better than anyone else. Chad threw the ball and damn could Ryan hit! Chad let out a low whistle as he watched Ryan run, or rather dance around the bases.

Chad would be lying if he said he didn't happen to stare at Ryan quite a bit. There was just something about the way he moved that was just different. He walked in a way that wasn't overly feminine, but wasn't quite masculine either. He swung his hips when he walked, but kept his shoulders squared and his chin up. And if Chad happened to stare at Ryan's ass, it didn't mean anything. It wasn't his fault that Ryan wore tight pants and swung his hips like that. It's like he was asking for the attention.

Ryan didn't like locker rooms. He always felt like he was staring at the others or that they were staring and judging him. He may have won them over with his skills, but that didn't change who he was. It did change that Chad Danforth, who normally didn't come near him, was right beside him, occasionally nudging his shoulder or elbowing his side or otherwise just giving him little touches here and there, all purely platonic he was sure.

Ryan pulled his shirt off, quick and easy, looking for his deodorant and when he looked up he saw his shirt and hat were both gone. He looked around and saw Chad sitting smugly, no longer wearing his jersey and baseball cap, now wearing Ryan's polo and newsboy cap. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Very cute. Now give them back." He held out his hand expectantly, starting to feel more and more inadequate the longer his shirt was off and his torso bare.

Chad stuck his tongue out. "Make me." He said, moving to lay on the bench and looking up at Ryan through his eyelashes.

"Give it back Danforth." Ryan said. "This isn't funny." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was trying to cover himself.

"Hm? What's wrong? Would've thought you'd like cute boys staring at you shirtless." Chad teased, winking.

"That's not fucking funny Chad." Ryan hissed, looking around for something to put on. "I get that I'm different and that's a torture worthy offense to you, but I just want to get out of here."

"Hey, hey, chill out man…I didn't mean to upset you." Chad said, sitting up and holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just…" Ryan was wearing Chad's shirt now and Chad's face was beginning to look like it could match the shirt's color. "Joking." He finished, swallowing heavily and looking away.

Ryan frowned slightly at his reflection. "It's so loose." He mused.

"You're missing something." Chad said. Ryan turned to face him and Chad placed his cap on Ryan's head. His face went pink when Ryan looked at him, all confusion and surprise and something else besides those. Chad couldn't stop himself from closing the distance and softly pressing his lips against Ryan's.

Ryan let out a squeak as he quickly pulled away, his face redder than the jersey he was wearing. "Ch-Chad what was that?"

"Uh…a kiss?" Chad responded, sticking his hands in his pockets and kicking an imaginary rock. His face was stained red.

"No shit, Sherlock, I meant why did you do that?" Ryan demanded, taking Chad's cap off of his head and smacking Chad's arm.

"Because I wanted to? I don't know!" Chad exclaimed, shrugging and gesturing with his hands.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Okay, you know what? We're going to pretend that didn't happen, okay?" He put the cap back on. "I want to be friends with you and I want to hang out with you and your friends because you all like me, not because I'm your closeted fantasy." Ryan said, brushing imaginary dust off of Chad's jersey and beginning to walk out of the locker room.

Chad followed after Ryan. "Closeted fantasy? I'm not-" Chad frowned, he couldn't say that anymore. He had actually just kissed a boy because he wanted to. Not because of some dumbass dare or stupid game. Because he genuinely wanted to kiss him.

"I know!" Ryan snapped, wheeling around to face Chad. He took a deep breath. "I know." He said in a calmer voice. "I know you're not gay. I know you're not interested. I have had that explained to me multiple times. What I don't know is why you want to make fun of me and hurt me?"

"Ryan I don't-" Chad cut himself off. "Who told you that I'm not interested?"

"Sharpay, half of your teammates, Gabriella and Taylor tried to let me down gently." Ryan listed off the people.

"What the fuck does Sharpay know about that?" Chad asked, crossing his arms.

Ryan waved his hand dismissively. "She was right so it doesn't matter." He took a deep breath, looking towards the door. "Anyways, this conversation didn't happen. I'm still the never been kissed gay boy. You're still the kiss six girls in a week straight boy. We're maybe friends?" He offered, hand on the door.

"Um…yeah, sure." Chad nodded, not yet following him out of the locker rooms yet. His mind was still focused on something Ryan had said. That had been Ryan's first kiss.

* * *

 

If any of the previous events bothered Ryan at all, he sure as hell didn't show it. He really was one hell of an actor. He just went back to smiling and laughing with Gabriella and Taylor.

Chad joined the conversation eventually, but he kept zoning out. He kept staring at Ryan. The way he messed with his hair under the hat. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or how he'd look up at him through his eyelashes. The way his lips puckered when he was thinking. And oh those lips. Those beautiful pink pouty lips that were the softest that he's ever kissed before.

And suddenly Chad shook his head, desperately trying to Ryan's lips out of his head. Trying not to think about how beautiful they look in a smile or a smirk. Trying not to think about how absolutely wonderful they'd look puffy and red from kissing. Trying not to think about how soft they were or how much he wanted to kiss them again. Trying really hard to ignore the closeness to Ryan and the butterflies in his stomach.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, looking at him concerned.

Chad glanced down at his lap, before glancing back at Gabriella. "Yeah, totally. I'm great, I'm…" Ryan was looking at him. "Fine. Just getting used to these fancy people clothes." He said jokingly.

"Oh please Danforth, don't tell me you're allergic to style." Ryan rolled his eyes, leaning towards Chad.

"Nope, just allergic to you." Chad retorted quickly, feeling accomplished that he was able to think of a comeback so quickly.

"Of course you are." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Is that what usually makes you avoid me? Your 'allergy' or the fear that being gay is contagious?"

Chad frowned. "Ryan…you know I don't think that, I'm not like that." He said, sounding hurt at Ryan's accusation.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were. I still don't want to think you are, but evidence is beginning to point that way." Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ryan, c'mon I'm sorry." He said, looking at Ryan pleadingly for forgiveness. "Ryan." Chad said, shaking Ryan's shoulder gently. "Ryan please. That's not what I meant and you know it. I just never really thought we had anything in common. I know I was wrong now and we're friends, okay?" Chad pulled Ryan into an awkward side hug.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to lean in to Chad's touch for a moment, before pulling away. "Okay." He sighed.

Taylor walked out of earshot, pulling Gabriella with her. "This is weird right?"

"Oh definitely." She agreed, nodding her head. "You don't think Chad is?"

"He acted straight when we were dating." Taylor shrugged. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not enough data to form a sustainable conclusion?" Gabriella responded with a shrug.

"Exactly." Taylor grinned. "Let's go figure this out." She nodded, returning to the boys who hadn't even noticed that they left.

"So, boys, we're heading to a picnic later today, would you two like to join us?" Taylor asked, smiling.

Ryan shrugged. "Sure why not."

"I'll come." Chad nodded, glancing quickly at Ryan. The girls exchanged a look, making sure that they both saw it.

"So Chad," Taylor said, leaning against the table. "Any girls you got your eyes on lately?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chad stiffened, seeming to notice just how close Ryan was. Ryan rolled his eyes, and rested his chin on his hand, seemingly bored, but clearly interested in his answer. "Oh, um, nope. No girls." Chad shook his head quickly. He glanced at Ryan when he said girls, hoping Ryan might get the hint.

"Oh?" Gabriella said. She looked down at her phone, which had just buzzed. "Oh Taylor, my mom's here with the picnic stuff. Let's go!" She stood and grabbed Taylor's arm, pulling her away.

Ryan pulled out his phone, nothing from Sharpay, which was surprising. And for once it was a bit disappointing too. Nothing to give him an out for the awkward conversation that inevitably would happen soon.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Chad asked in a low tone.

And there it was. "What?" Ryan asked, looking at his nails uninterestedly.

"The…" Chad looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "The kiss." He whispered.

Ryan sighed, taking the baseball cap off and running a hand through his hair. "Listen, you kissed me, not the other way around. So if you want to start shit go find someone else to start it with because I did nothing wrong."

"Yes you did." Chad protested. "You were looking up at me with those big blue eyes and your long lashes and your pink cheeks and your…your lips." Chad started leaning closer to Ryan.

Ryan almost let him. But he quickly caught himself and jumped away. "Oh no, no, no." He said, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna let you hurt me. I'll give you your shirt back at the picnic." He mumbled, leaving Chad alone at the table with his confusion.

* * *

 

Ryan saw Troy and quickly walked up to him. "Troy, listen, I need a big favor." He said.

"Okay one condition." Troy retorted quickly, a scowl crossing his face. "Stop flirting with Gabriella."

Ryan was dumbstruck. "What the fuck? Troy, you know I'm gay, right? Like Gabbi's pretty and all, but I like guys."

Troy's eyes widened. "Oh I…didn't know…that makes sense." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. What do you need dude?"

"I need you to tell Chad and your legion of basketball jocks to quit the fucking prank. It wasn't funny, it isn't funny, and it never will be funny." Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "All it is is cruel."

"Okay, got it. I'll tell him." Troy nodded. "What're they doing?"

Ryan's face flushed slightly. "One of them is pretending to like me and even went so far as to kiss me." He looked down.

"What? I don't think any of them would go so far for a prank. You sure the guy maybe does like you like that?" Troy suggested shrugging.

"I know he's not." Ryan shook his head. "He's a womanizer and he even said that he's not after he kissed me. And then he had the fucking gall to try to do it again." Ryan frowned.

"Ryan it really does sound like he likes you, maybe he just doesn't know it?" Troy shrugged. "Hey there's Chad, I'll see you later." He clapped Ryan on the back.

* * *

 

"Hey dude." Troy smiled at his best friend. "What's up?"

"Were you just talking to Ryan?" Chad asked quickly, almost defensively. "What'd he say?"

"Oh um, he asked me to tell you guys to knock of your prank with him. It's not cool. Hey did you know Ryan was gay?"

Chad looked at Troy dumbstruck. "You didn't know?" He sighed when Try shook his head. "And what prank? We haven't done anything to them all summer."

"He said someone pretended to like him and kissed him and some shit. So how did you know? You don't think he has a crush on me, do you?"

"Wha-oh my god." Cha smacked his forehead, his face reddening slightly. "Dude, have you seen him? How could you think he was straight? And no, he probably has standards." Chad joked.

"Hey! I'm cute." Troy said, crossing his arms offended.

"Sure you are." Chad patted his arm. "But did you tell him that maybe the person actually does like him?"

"Yeah, but he said he was positive that the guy wasn't you know." Troy made a gesture.

"Huh." Chad said, looking thoughtful.

"Something wrong?" Troy asked, his mind beginning to wander elsewhere.

Chad shook his head. "No, thanks dude."

* * *

 

Ryan was avoiding Chad. He did not want to see him, he did not want to think about him. He really did not want to think about his first kiss. And if he did think about it, he tried to make it seem as bad as possible. He had his first kiss with a straight boy who kissed him as a prank in a smelly locker room while he was wearing a sweat stained shirt. Hardly romantic if he thought about it that way, instead of being kissed by the guy he's had a crush on for years while wearing his shirt. He tried to convince himself that Chad hadn't been a good kisser and that he wasn't even that cute. He was having a hard time bullshitting himself so much.

"Hey Ryan!" Chad called, finally seeing the other teen.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ryan mumbled, trying to hide behind a potted plant. "Hi Chad." He responded, when it became clear hiding wouldn't work. "I've got you shirt, it's just in the club let me go get it." He said, hoping for an out.

"Ryan, c'mon." Chad grabbed Ryan's arm. "We gotta talk about this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan mumbled, looking away.

"I kissed you in the locker room!" Chad hissed. "And not because of any dumb prank or dare or anything, but because I wanted to." Chad took a deep breath, stepping closer to Ryan. "And I'm not going to lie, I really wanna do it again."

"What?" Ryan said in a voice closer to a squeak. He cleared his throat. "You…want to kiss me? And it's…not a joke?"

Chad shook his head quickly, lowering his baseball cap over his eyes. "If you don't want to that's okay…I just wanted you to know it wasn't a joke and I actually think I really like you." His voice grew quiet. His face reddened as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ryan looked away, his face reddening. "I honestly don't know what to say." He admitted looking down at his hands. "I mean I never thought I had a chance with you, I mean you're out of my league and I thought you were straight and…" Ryan was interrupted by the other teen's lips on his.

Ryan's first kiss was in the locker room, his second kiss was by the baseball field. Both of them were with Chad Danforth and frankly Ryan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
